Someday My Prince Will Come
Someday My Prince Will Come o Mi Príncipe Vendrá es una canción de la película Blancanieves y los siete enanos, considerada la primera canción del canon animado de Disney. Letra Blancanieves, Doc, Estornudo, Tímido, Feliz, Gruñón |-|Original= Once there was a princess– Was the princess...you? And she fell in love. Was it hard to do? It was very easy. Anyone could see that the prince was charming The only one for me. Was he, uh, strong and handsome? Was he big and tall? There's nobody like him. Anywhere at all. Did he say he loved ya? Did he steal a kiss? He was so romantic, I could not resist. Some day my prince will come Some day we'll meet again And away to his castle we'll go To be happy forever, I know Heh. Mush Some day when spring is here We'll find a love anew And the birds will sing, And wedding bells will ring Someday when my dreams come true |-|Traducción= Una vez hubo una princesa ¿Era la princesa... tu? Y ella se enamoró. ¿Fue difícil de hacer? Fue muy fácil. Cualquiera podía ver que el príncipe era encantador. El único para mí. ¿Era él, fuerte y guapo? ¿Era grande y alto? No hay nadie como él. En cualquier lugar. ¿Dijo que te amaba? ¿Le robó un beso? Él era muy romántico, No pude resistir. Algún día mi príncipe vendrá Algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo Y a su castillo iremos Para ser feliz para siempre, lo sé Je. Gachas Algún día cuando la primavera está aquí Encontraremos un amor de nuevo Y los pájaros cantarán, Y las campanas de boda sonarán Algún día cuando mis sueños se hagan realidad |-|España= Erase una princesa ¿Esa princesa eres tu? Que se enamoró ¿Fue muy difícil? Fue muy fácil. Era un príncipe realmente encantador Y comprendí que era el hombre de mi vida. ¿Era un hombre fuerte y apuesto? ¿Era un hombre alto? En ninguna parte del mundo, hay nadie como el Y ¿Te quería? Y ¿Te beso? No existió un romance Como el que viví. Tal vez muy pronto ya Mi príncipe vendrá. Ya jamás nos diremos adiós Y seremos felices los dos ¡Ja, qué cursilada! Es primavera ya Y suena su canción. Todos sentirán Campanas que estarán Sonando en mi corazón. |-|Latino= Una vez había una princesa ¿La princesa eras tu? Si, y se enamoro ¿Y le fue difícil? Que va, fue facil Comprendí que aquel hermoso príncipe Me amaba solo a mi Era fuerte y Buenoso? ¿Era apuesto y Alto? En el mundo no hay otro como el, hermoso y gentil ¿Y dijo que te amaba? ¿Te dio un besito? Fue tal el romance Que no resistí. Un día encantador Mi príncipe vendrá Y dichosa en sus brazos iré A un castillo hechizado de amor. Bah, Pamplinas Un día volverá Rendido de pasión. Y por fin mi sueño Se realizará. Lo siento en mi corazón. Curiosidades *Varias versiones orquestadas de la canción aparecen a lo largo de la película, especialmente cuando la cámara se acerca al libro. *Es la canción principal de la película y es muy icónica en representación de Blancanieves en toda la franquicia de Disney (sin embargo, en el episodio de dos partes de Family Matters "We're Going to Disney World", se atribuye accidentalmente a Cinderella). *Fue presentado en el episodio de Once Upon a Time "Wish You Were Here", tarareada por Emma. *La canción es aludida en Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, donde los Siete Enanitos la mencionan cantando "purty songs" y contándoles historias maravillosas sobre el Príncipe. Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs